This application relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical probe assembly.
An electrical probe may be used to form an electrical connection between two components. Various types of electrical probes are known. For example, probes can be used to facilitate data transmission (e.g. USB cable), or to facilitate sound transmission (e.g. headphone jack).